Banana Phone
by Broken Note
Summary: "Let me sleep, Haku, I'm dreaming." - "Calm down, Neru, it's only a dream." - "THAT was awkward." - "Uhh, Neru, do you mind getting off?" - "Free yourself." - "Uuuu... Rin what are you doing...?" - "RIN, LEN, YOU ARE DEAD!" - LenxNeru oneshots! - Not-Quite-Yuri Free! - No casual spoilers! - Neru's personality is never quite the same! - Get it while it's hot! - Might Update!
1. Just Soup

Len was laying in bed. He had a low fever and constant cough. It was mild Mono, and it wasn't very fun. All Len had to keep himself occupied was a television. Of course, since Len was sick, nothing good could be on TV. Therefore, Len's entertainment consisted of puking and drinking water. He didn't feel hungry, but felt that he should eat. He would have made himself some soup, but he really didn't feel up to it. Perhaps, if Rin decided to be a good sister, she would bring him some. Then again... Rin had ever been a thoughtful sister. Len frowned and coughed a bit. He had only started feeling sick yesterday, so he had awhile to spend like this. He slumped further into his bed as an infomercial for headache relief came on. He might just go insane before he got better. His frown deepened and he resigned himself to it.

Neru was shaking. She had managed to force herself to make soup for Len, but now that she was outside his door, she was having second thoughts. Slowly, she managed to force her hand up to the door, a second later and she had knocked. She waited awhile, but Len didn't respond. She decided that it would be a good thing if Len was asleep, since then she didn't have to give him the soup in person. She quietly opened the door and walked in. She glanced at Len, he looked like he was only dozing. Neru took a step, and Len moved, he looked like he might wake up. Neru quickly moved to the chair sitting by the door. Len stretched and loomed at her sleepily. Without thinking to, Neru took the spoon, and ate a spoonful of soup.

Len frowned at her. "Uhh, Hi, Neru."

Neru felt her face warm just a little. Certainly that was because the soup was still so warm. "Hi."

Len yawned and stretched again. "Is there any more soup left?" he asked.

Neru shook her head. "No, this was the only serving."

Len frowned. "Oh."

Half a minute went by, neither said anything. Neru had another spoonful.

Len coughed. "So, think I could have some of that soup?"

Neru's face reddened again. "Er, uh, sure." She walked over to him. Now, Neru was unsure of what to do. Should she just give him the bowl, or feed him some? Surely she was just being silly, she gave him the bowl.

Len smiled and took a few spoonfuls, then handed it back to Neru. "That's really good." he said, covering himself in blankets again.

Neru grinned a little at the complement. "Thanks." she mumbled. She stayed silent for a second before talking again. "I actually made it myself." She set the bowl on the night stand.

Len raised an eyebrow. "So, it wasn't canned?"

Neru shook her head.

Len looked at the ceiling. "How long did it take to make?"

Neru looked away and started to move for the door. "Awhile." she said.

Len chuckled. "That's not very helpful."

Neru turned back to him as she reached the door. "Three hours."

Len coughed. "You spent three hours making yourself soup?"

Neru opened the door and looked at the ground. "Well... It was really for you." She turned to leave.

"Wait."

Neru turned back to face him. "What?" she asked. She had intended to leave the room, as much as she liked Len, she was quite embarrassed now.

"Watch TV with me?" Len asked.

Neru was a little surprised and a little reluctant. Then again, she didn't get this chance often. She forced herself to be civil. "Sure." she said

As Neru moved for the chair, Len held the soup bowl up and said "Do you want a some more of this soup? Since you spent so long on it and only got a little."

Neru nodded and took the soup bowl. Len scooted over as she took a few sips. "It did turn out pretty well."

Len smiled. "Yeah it did." he motioned to the empty space on the bed. "You don't have to sit on the chair." he said.

Neru blinked twice. She handed the soup back to Len. Slowly, she laid herself over the blankets. She was laying on the very edge of the bed. "Is there anything decent on?" Neru asked.

Len shook his head. "Not really." He handed the remote to Neru. "A bunch of movies and some anime. I don't think any of the anime was even that good."

Neru flipped through the channels. She stopped on the cooking channel. "What about this?"

Len shrugged. "Sure" He probably needed to learn something about cooking anyway.

Evidently the show was some kind of contest between two chefs, both were told to make the same general dish, and the better one won.

The blond announcer spoke. "In this round, Chefs Kaito and Meiko will both prepare a beef curry. Any variations may be used."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a sister you never mentioned, Neru? That judge looks just like you."

Neru looked more closely at the judge. They did share quite a resemblance. "She doesn't look anything like me."

The camera moved to one chef. The chef had blue hair and a long coat. He looked up to the camera and described how he planned to make the dish. "I'm thinking about going with a simple stir fry, then 'modifying' it." He smiled and set about preparing.

The camera moved away from that chef to the other. This one had brown hair and a bright red outfit. She smiled and spoke. "I'm also going to go with a stir-fry, then I'll flambé it in flavoured sake."

Both chef quickly made their stir fries from the unnumbered ingredients around them. It only took four minutes before both were done with the stir frying.

Chef Kaito took the wok and set it in the provided sink, where he tossed several bags of ice they were supplied with. The stir-fry he had made was really simple, it consisted of only beef, some hot curry paste, and a few kaffir lime leaves. The judge was seemed curious as to why Kaito was icing the dish. When the camera moved over to him he smiled at it. "Just wait." he said.

Chef Meiko's activities were a little less ambiguous. She had made a thicker stir-fry with onion, peppers, and coriander(cilantro). Meiko searched the vast ingredients until she found a bottle. Lemon flavoured sake. She poured more than an ample amount in the wok and moved it around. Now, the chef smiled and waved the camera over. She stood back and lit a match. She then quickly moved the match into the wok and pulled it out. The resulting fireball caused Len, Neru, and the judge to jump. The chef smiled to the camera again.

Len turned to Neru. "Neru... please never do that here."

Neru just nodded. "Mmh." she mumbled. She was watching the other chef's antics. Len looked back up to the screen.

The other Chef had somehow found ice cream, and lemon flavoured at that. The judge looked like she sincerely hoped he was not thinking about using it. When the camera moved to him he simply said "Anything can be made with ice cream." The judge face-palmed.

Neru shook her head. She turned to Len. "Would you eat soup with ice cream?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged and grinned. "If it was chicken flavoured." Neru had to smile.

Kaito dumped the now chilled beef from his wok onto a plate on top of a scoop of lemon ice cream. He garnished the scoop with a lime leaf.

Meiko was also finishing her dish. She was 'drizzling' more sake over the stir-fry.

The judge looked simply terrified as the two presented their dishes. She slowly picked up a fork and looked between the two dishes. She settled on Kaito's first. She took a piece of beef, with a small amount of ice cream. She reluctantly ate it, her face changing to surprise as she chewed. "This is... surprisingly good." Kaito smiled and Meiko looked dumbfounded. The judge moved on to Meiko's dish. It was a wonder it wasn't charred from that fireball. Regardless, from the 'drizzling' she last applied, it probably still had a high enough alcohol content to be intoxicating from a serving or two. The judge took a bite and perked up. "It's wonderfully lemony, the alcohol isn't that strong a presence on it." Meiko smiled and Kaito looked discouraged. The judge cleared her throat and smiled. "I'll announce the results after this commercial break."

Neru turned to Len to say something witty, but found that he was asleep. She blinked a few times. Len was asleep, and she was right here. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She really didn't care much for the results. She looked over at the night stand to see that Len had finished the soup. Then, she looked back to Len. He had a stray noodle on his cheek. She reached over to remove it. He was asleep anyway. She held the noodle in front of her face for a second. Then ate it and blushed at her own silliness. She warily watched Len for a second, to see if he would wake up. Gently, she laid her face right in front of his. He looked even cuter when he was asleep. She blushed again at her actions. She felt a vague want to kiss him, but there was no way she would. Instead, she just laid there and watched him. She half expected him to say something or hug her in his sleep, but that evidently only happened in exceptionally cheesier love stories. Len seemed quite unaware of her existence. Neru was feeling rather bold, she carefully worked her way under the blankets, without disturbing Len. It was much warmer under the blankets. Besides turning to Len, she didn't move any more It only took a few minutes of the warmth and her stillness before she fell asleep.

-

Len woke up slowly. First he noticed the TV was off. Then he remembered he was sick with mono. Next, he noticed his legs were warm and in contact with something soft. He stopped, then slowly turned towards the other side of the bed. Neru was there, asleep. Len blinked a few times and pinched himself. He was awake, and Neru certainly wasn't. See didn't have that inhospitable air that normally surrounded her. She was kind of cute when she was asleep. Len wondered what to do at this point. Was he supposed to wake her up? Maybe just go back to sleep himself? He decided he should wake her up before someone else walked in and got the wrong idea. He gently shook her shoulder.

Neru's eyes didn't open up. She just rolled the other way and mumbled "Let me sleep Haku. I was dreaming."

Len wondered first why she assumed it was Haku, and then just what Neru had been dreaming about. He frowned and shook Neru again. This time she rolled over to face him, and without opening her eyes said "What, Haku?"

Len shook her again. "Uhh, Neru?"

Neru finally opened her eyes. When she saw Len she just stared. Len didn't move until she pinched herself. Then he laughed. "What? It's a weird situation!" she blushed and looked away.

Len soon ceased laughing. "Yeah, so I was thinking it would be a good idea if you left before someone else gets the wrong idea."

Neru blinked a few times, then quickly extracted herself from the blankets. "Well, I guess I'll go then." she quickly left. Len smiled at her antics.

As soon as Neru left the room, she was spotted by Rin. "Oh, Neru. I was wondering where you were. Anyway, it's your turn to make dinner tonight. " Rin said. Neru sighed in relief when Rin walked off without commenting that she was in Len's room.

When Neru reached the kitchen, she was shocked. It was so clean... Nobody had tried to cook themselves lunch. Only the covered pot of home made chicken stock was still out. When she told Len there was only one serving of soup, it was only half-true. She had plenty of chicken stock left over to make more with. Neru grinned at the thought of more of that wonderful soup. She wondered what to make for dinner. In this house, it was common for 'making' dinner to consist of ordering pizza. Neru actually cooked once in awhile. She thought for a second before smirking. The most brilliant idea had occurred to her. Beef curry and ice cream. She set about preparing the stir-fry. Getting the ingredients always took the longest, but since Neru was the only one who ever used the kitchen, she knew where everything was. Once she had everything together, she oiled the wok and tossed in a few mustard seeds. They would pop when the wok was hot. She wondered what flavour of ice cream would work. Without looking, she knew that they had banana, orange, 'speciality leek' and chocolate. Neru was really not a fan of banana or orange. She would never tell anyone, but secretly she loved leeks. So, chocolate it was. Shortly after finding the ice cream in question, Neru heard the mustard seeds begin popping. She threw in the raw beef and spooned in the curry paste. She quickly began moving the beef and curry paste around the wok. It wasn't hard at all to keep a dish with this few ingredients under control. Of course, the difficult part would have been adding more ingredients and getting it to work with the ice cream. Neru stopped stirring for a second to throw in the lime leaves, then left it alone for a second to go get plates. She needed five plates, she put them on the counter and stirred the dish around again. It was done after another minute, she dumped the dish dish into a large bowl, then put the bowl in the sink. She took a few ice packs out of the freezer and laid them around the dish. It cooled rapidly. Really, someone could probably get food poisoning from this, but hopefully that wouldn't happen. Neru sighed that she was done. She placed a scoop of ice cream on each plate, then distributed the meat out. She was about to call everyone, but a better thought came to mind. She would bring them the food individually. She just wanted to see the individual looks on their faces at the abnormality. First, she would take some to Haku, since she would probably be boring. Neru picked up a dish and walked off to Haku's room.

When Neru walked in, Haku looked up. She laughed when she saw Neru was carrying a dish. "Tsundere room service!" she laughed again.

Neru blushed. "I am not! J-just be quiet and eat your food."

Haku smiled and raised an eyebrow when the food was set in front of her. "Beef and ice cream? That's new." she blinked a few times and Neru nodded. Haku slowly took a bite. She blinked a few more times. "That... not that bad."

Neru playfully smacked her. "'Not that bad' she says, you're no fun." Neru grinned. Haku smiled back at her. "Anyway," Neru said, turning to leave. "I have to get everyone else some." With that, she left.

Neru went by the kitchen and grabbed another plate. She would visit Miku next. Surely Miku would have a more interesting reaction.

Neru felt a little awkward outside Miku's room. Was it weird to give in-room food service to your one true rival? Neru shrugged and decided it would be worth the philosophical contradictions to see Miku's face. She opened the door.

Miku was sitting at her desk writing music. She seemed calm by her normal standards. She didn't even look up when Neru walked in. Neru blinked a few times and set the dish next to her. Miku glanced over at the dish. "Thank you." she muttered, then returned to work. Neru walked from the room fuming. Foiled again by Miku. Neru stormed off to the kitchen. Rin was guaranteed to have an interesting reaction.

Rin was throwing a ball against the ceiling when she head a knock on the door. She quickly sat up, the ball impacting her head a second later. "Come in." she said.

Neru walked in, holding the dish down to Rin. "Enjoy." she smirked.

Rin blinked a few times. "What... Is this?"

Neru gave Rin a pitiful look. "Beef curry and ice cream. Won't you try it?"

Rin slowly took the plate and fork. "Uhh sure?" Her face was truly priceless. Neru ran from the room and began laughing. Now it was only Len and herself, Len probably wouldn't be that interesting. After all he had already seen it.

Neru picked up her plate as well, it would save her the last run to the kitchen.

Len was sleepily watching TV again. He wasn't even really aware of what was on. He looked up when Neru opened the door without knocking. She set a plate with... beef curry and ice cream in front of him. "What on earth is this?" he asked.

Neru blinked a few times then laughed. "You must have been asleep before that... Remember that cooking show? The blue haired chef made this."

Len laughed and took a bite. "It's... really pretty good."

Neru grinned and walked to the door. "Glad you like it."

"Why don't you eat yours in here?" Len asked as Neru opened the door to leave.

Neru paused for a second. She didn't want to embarrass herself again, but evidently Len didn't mind. She shrugged. "Sure." she said. Neru walked back over and laid down on the empty half of the bed. Hopefully it wouldn't end up awkward.

Len spoke first. "So, who won?" he asked

It took Neru a second to realise what he was talking about. "I don't know. I turned it off first."

Len grinned. "So then you decided to take a nap with me?" He was only joking. It was in Neru's nature to fall asleep wherever.

Neru looked away. "Yeah, well it wasn't because of you. I was bored and tired so I took a nap."

Len nodded. "Sure thing, Neru." He hadn't expected her to have a reaction to that.

"W-what? Was there something wrong with it?" Neru was blushing madly now.

Len decided he'd had his fun. "I'm just joking, I thought it was nice." Did he think it was nice? He supposed he did.

Neru stopped. "Heh. I knew that." she said.

Len nudged her. "You're so funny, Neru."

Neru looked away. "What do you mean?"

Len looked at the ceiling. "Well, you almost never say what you mean the first time, and you're so shy." he shrugged.

Neru completely turned away. "It's not my fault." she mumbled

Len laughed. "I never said it was a bad thing. It's actually kind of cute when you're finally straightforward with something."

Neru blinked a few times and blushed furiously. She was glad that she was faced away from Len. Did he really think she was cute?

Len waited for Neru to reply for a minute or so, but she didn't. He laid on his side to better see her. He had always wondered about the intentional hole on the back of her shirt. He reached over to poke the exposed skin, more to break the silence than anything else. "Poke." he said.

Neru jumped up and fell off the bed. She raised her head up over the edge, with an angry look on her face. "What'd you do that for?"

Len shrugged. "To get you to start talking again." He moved the blankets on her side over.

Neru eyed the moved blanket. She hesitantly got under the blanket, then realised Len had left the sheet between them. She didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed. "TV again?" Neru asked.

Len shrugged and handed her the remote. "Sure, but I don't think anything is on."


	2. Moar Soup

**This is a continuation of chapter 1, Just Soup. It can be read separately, but you'll miss a brick joke or two. By the way, I wrote this with one hand tied behind my back, don't ask why. It was my right one, for the sake of clarity.**

* * *

Neru wanted to plug her ears. Why was this house so inhospitable to her?

Rin was sitting at the bottom of Neru's bed, torturing her. Haku was just sitting in a chair in the corner, asleep and blissfully unaware of the heinous crimes Rin was committing.

Rin opened her mouth again.

_Here it comes. _Neru thought.

"And you even made soup for him. Kyaaaaa... Neru I wish you were my girlfriend, you take such good care of Len!" Rin put a hand to her forehead, faking a swoon. "Ah!"

"" Neru groaned

"?" Rin mimiced.

"Shuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppp?"

Rin clasped her hands in front of her. She was a vicious little devil. "But Neru, this is fun!"

Neru rolled over in her blankets. "But I'm sick, and it is not fun. I just did what any civil household member would do."

Rin waved a hand. "Oh, you aren't a sick person, I think its cute not disgusting. Well, going for my shota brother who's like three years younger than you _is_ a little pedo."

"Rin. Not funny. I mean I'm diseased. With Mono. Now get out."

"Okay... Goodbye, my tsundere friend." Rin gloomily walked out.

"Not tsundere..." Neru whispered this to herself.

Neru rolled over again. Being sick sucked. But Rin sucked worse.

Neru fell asleep.

Neru was dreaming. She dreamt that Haku left the room. Then she dreamt of a wonderful scent outside her door. It was enough to make one's mouth water. Neru heard voices outside the door, they were very faint.

"She doesn't really like me though, I don't think she would take it." one voice said.

"Really? Then should I say that I..."

Neru heard her door open. She rolled over to see who it was.

"Hey Neru. Made you some soup." Len walked into the room and sat a bowl of soup on her night stand.

Neru pinched herself under the blanket. She wasn't dreaming. "Did you really?" Neru picked up the bowl and tried a spoonful. "This... this is pretty good." it had a nice leeky flavour to it, did Len know she liked leeks? Neru replace the bowl on the night stand. "How long did it take to make?"

Len rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "Well, you see, it wasn't so much that I made it as suggested and delivered it. Really, Miku made it."

Neru blinked a few times. "Wat?"

"Miku made it. Right from the chicken bones. She was working on it since this morning"

Neru didn't know what to say. She had just praised her arch-rival's cooking. "I.."

Len chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you said it. I know how you're kind of Tsundere about Miku."

Neru frowned and faced away. She had read her mind. Except she wasn't Tsundere, and she really did hate Miku, for real! "I'm not Tsundere, Len. Rin said that too. And I don't like people who say such things."

Len frowned now. "Sorry Neru. I forgot that Tsundere's were kind of sensitive about that stuff."

Neru turned to bury her face in the pillow. "I'm not Len, I'm not..." She hated Len. Not that she'd ever held a positive feeling for him in her life. Not like she'd shyly cared for him when he was sick last month. Not like she'd felt weird around him for the last year. _Not like... That completely wasn't how it is, no_ _I don't... I don't... Gah, it's so... I. He. Why is Len so mean? Why is Rin so mean? Why is Miku Miku?_

Neru felt tears welling up. It hurt her far more than it should have, and she was getting tired of never showing the world her true feelings. "Len you..." Neru had to stop to keep her tears down. "You... I hate you, Len."

Len cringed. "Neru, is that really what you feel?" he was unsure of himself.

"YES!" Neru screeched, the pillow drowned most of her sound.

"Neru, I'm sorry, I went a bit too far, I didn't mean to..." as Len was saying this, he reached out to Neru.

His hand brushed the exposed skin of her upper arm.

Neru flinched, then burst into full tears, jerking away from Len. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Nothing was... Neru registered the feeling of the blankets moving around. She didn't care. She felt a body moving around on the bed behind her. She didn't care. She felt an arm drape around her, into something resembling a hug. She didn't care.

"Neru. I'm sorry, I was just trying to be playful." Neru didn't care.

"I don't care."

Neru woke up with her face feeling irritated. Particularly around her eyes. She'd been crying, and she remembered why.

The tears threatened to return again, but Neru pushed them down. That whole situation had been pretty stupid of her. Chances were, Len was indeed just playing.

Neru rolled to face the TV on the far side of the room. It was on, for whatever reason. The show she and Len watched last week was on. She wondered breifly if it was a re-run, as the same chefs were present.

"In this week's instalment, we are featuring two of our chefs from last month. After the tight victory of chef-"

"We watched this when I was sick, huh?"

Neru would've jumped out of her skin if it was possible. Had Len been laying there the whole time she was asleep?

"Eh, um , uh...!" Neru fumbled for something to say.

"Chill out Neru. It's just a dream you're having." Len rolled his eyes. "It's all in your head, so just calm down. I'm not really here, kay?"

Neru pondered this for a moment. Just a dream? Did that mean that... _I can say whatever I want, without the embarrassment._

"Len, sorry for freaking out earlier. I know I can be pretty Tsun sometimes..." Neru mumbled. She really, _really _didn't like to admit it to herself, and wouldn't be caught dead saying it aloud, but since it was just a dream...

"Really?" Len sounded honestly surprised_._

"Yes. Truthfully, I look up to Miku," Neru made a little gap with her forefinger and thumb. "Just a little."

"Neru, you're being honest?"

Neru nodded. "Yeah, this being a dream and all, I felt that I might as well get I off my chest."

Len frowned. "Ahh. Great."

"So, uhh, do you mind if I..." Neru blushed furiously. _Just a dream, Just a dream... Whatever I want._ "Do you mind if I pet your head?" _What kind of request is that, pet his head, I-I-I!_

"Being a figment of your imagination, I can't really mind." Len looked pensive.

Neru was having a furious battle within herself, her dere side seemed to be winning. Just this once. Neru raised her hand.

She stroked Len's hair. "So, anything else you would like to get off your chest?" Len asked.

Neru would've blushed further, if there was any more blood to go to her face. _Anyone who saw me would probably wonder what kind of dream I'm having. Heh. _"Well, um I kind of, just a little bit, li... li-li...!"

Rin burst through the door. Nightmare time.

Len sat up and whipped around to Rin. " Ah ha ha ha, Rin, good thing this is just Neru's dream, otherwise you might have just broken her door!"

Rin blinked a few times, then her face showed confusion. A second later, confusion. "Ooooh, Neru's _dream, right _I almost forgot a about that."

Rin walked over to the pair and laid down at their feet. Len sighed sadly. "Neru, I didn't know you were this sort of person." Neru blinked a few times at Len's statement. "I mean, I expect your times on chan would make you a little weird, but uh," Len coughed, "Both of us?"

Rin raised her eyebrow as she caught on. "O-ho-ho-ho" She laughed, putting her hand to her face. "Neru has a dirty mind."

"Um." Neru was beet-red. _Just a dream, right? Only trolling myself, hahahaha._ "Well, all that aside. What exactly is going on?"

Rin piped up. "You're having a dream of the most sinful orientation!"

Len whacked on the head. "Actually, it's Neru's dream. She decides where it goes."

Neru didn't know what to think. "So, how long exactly will this dream last?"

"Well, if you sleep normally, you'll probably go through 4-6 of these." Len answered.

"I wonder where I learnt that?" Neru thought aloud, of course the figments of her imagination wouldn't know anything she didn't. "Anyway, what does one do in a dream like this?"

Rin hopped up. "Well, we find a camera and then you-"

Len pushed her off the bed. "Whatever, really. Just don't expect godly powers, or anything."

"You two sure are knowledgeable." Neru said dryly.

"Well, think of us as your subconsciousness. I'm like the little angel on your shoulder, Rin is, well, the demon."

Rin jumped back on the bed. "Len's implying he's more feminine than me!"

Neru rolled her eyes. "We we were already aware he was more feminine."

Rin scooted over to Neru and nudged her, raising her eyebrows as well. "Is that what kind of guy you go for? Or do you just prefer our side of the river?"

Neru blushed. Was half her subconsciousness really this bad? She could probably relax with the chaning. "Hey, you're making me sound bad!"

Rin tried to grab at Neru to tickle her. But, Len pulled Rin away. "Now, now, don't harass her too much." Len said.

"Yeah. I'd much rather your sane brother tickle me, anyway." Neru stuck her nose up. This saying whatever you liked business felt pretty nice. It was just like anonymous trolling.

Len looked away. Neru could see his red ears. "I did not just hear that..." he whispered, barely audible.

Rin wrested from Len's grasp. "Of course you did. Neru's always been this bad. Look, I'll hold her down for you, and then you can just..."

Len waved his hand. "Woah, woah. Slow down Rin. Neru's dream, remember? If we are in her dream we abide by her wishes."

"Does that mean I can wish for Rin to leave?" Neru asked.

"Yeah." Len said bluntly.

"Bye Rin!" Neru waved. Rin was already leaving.

"Don't do anything too weird, you two!" Rin left cheerily, although Neru heard her put her ear against the door.

"What now?" Len asked.

_Well. Where to start?_ "Yeah. What now."

"Eh, really, you pick."

Neru wanted to see just how flustered her good side would get, as an experiment on her Tsun-ness. Neru laid down. "Yeah. I'll pick."

After a literal minute, Len adjusted his shirt. "Ehh, if you don't need me I'll just..." Len made to leave.

Neru shot at him with hands outstretched, aiming for his flanks. She tore through what weak defenses Len kept up, quickly subduing him.

In other words, Len was now rolling on the bed, laughing as Neru viciously tickled him. "Ne-ru, ahahahahaha!"

Neru was having far to much fun with this. It was the feeling of letting loose, not caring for one's actions. She was getting to mess around with her half-admitted crush, without need to ask him about it. While the whole situation would've been pretty flimsy if she looked, Neru rarely bothered looking. Face value was usually all the value.

Len seemed to be having serious trouble breathing. Neru slacked off for a moment.

"Oh, thank you I thought I was! Uwah! No!" Neru had resumed.

Neru had started to giggle incessantly at Len's pleas for escape. She had total control... Until she fell off. She was laughing to hard herself for this. She was about to wipe a tear from her eyes when she felt her shirt lifted a few centimetres.

_Wat._

Then it began, Len jumped atop her and began his revenge on her open skin. Neru didn't even have time to recover from her previous fit. Too bad Len didn't know one thing. _Or would it be too bad I don't realise one things since, he's just a... oh, forget it. _Neru wasn't ticklish on her sides. It was only the surprise that had caught her off guard. Really, she was only ticklish on her upper thighs; where nobody would be tickling, and on her feet, where it was unlikely anyone would try.

Len frowned when he noticed her expression turn. This wasn't good. He quickly tried to scramble back away from her, almost slipping on her thighs and landing on her lower stomach. That would have been a total disaster. "Oh, gods, spirits, something save me."

The door almost broke down at Len's words.

"What the-" the door rebounded to slam itself closed against the frame, "Is going on here?" Before either had a chance to process this, something slammed against the door. Another figure stumbled in.

The first to burst in had been Miku. Haku had followed. "Your dishevelling are chess game! I war winnin' two!"

"She was, but that's completely irrelevant!" Miku thrust an arm to the ceiling. It was obvious that Haku had been drinking, and Miku's leek juice was probably spiked. That happened sometimes. "Anyway, party is over, back to your room, Len."

"But, this is just a dream." Neru wondered aloud.

" thing Naro. You just think that you can say. 'It's my dream, I can do whatever I want!' Well, I have something to tell you, Nero!"

_Wow, Haku's even worse than usual. I feel bad for anyone trying to understand her. _

"Pinch yourself."

Neru blinked a few times. That would have been obvious. She pinched herself. It hurt. Also, nothing changed. "Len, Rin. You. Are. DEAD."

* * *

**By the way, I'm not left-handed.**


	3. Snow Day

**I tried to make Neru a little more Tsundere, tell me if it worked.**

* * *

Len was walking past the shops. Today, school had been let off for a snow day, so he decided to wander around the town. The school was probably right in cancelling, since the weather looked like a sudden blizzard wouldn't be too far fetched. For the time being, however, it was still bearable to walk around and the shops were still open. Since Len was alone, hoped to run into a friend or something, so that he wouldn't be stuck alone. He would have gone with Rin, but as far as he knew she was still asleep.

As Len stopped in front of a shop to look, he heard the voice of the sister he was just thinking of. "...ere's Len, let's go!" Len looked up.

Rin was running towards him with a much less enthusiastic Neru in tow. Len smiled at them. "Hey Rin, hi Neru." he said.

"Hi Len." Rin smiled back, Neru didn't seem to notice him. "I'd love to go around with you, but I forgot to bring any money. I was just about to go home." Rin grinned and scratched her head, "So, do you mind keeping Neru company while I run home and get some?"

Len shrugged. "Sure, you okay with that Neru?" he asked.

Neru only briefly made eye contact. "Sure. But just because Rin said so."

Len raised an eyebrow. There really wasn't a need to justify simply walking around. "Okay then. Call one of us when you get back around here, Rin."

Rin nodded. "Okay then, I'm off." with that, Rin walked off towards the train station. Len and Neru were left awkwardly standing.

"Where to?" Len asked after a minute.

Neru shrugged. "Idk."

Len blinked a few times until he recognised the text-speak. "Okay, this way then." He turned and walked along the road, Neru quickly caught up.

Len shivered a little. He wished he had the foresight to bring a scarf. Maybe he would buy one today. Glancing over at Neru, he saw she had a yellow one on. "So, Anything particular you want to look at?" he asked.

This time Neru actually made eye contact. "Not really."

Len sighed and continued walking for another minute. When he turned to talk to Neru again, he saw that she wasn't there. She was looking in the window two shops back. He walked over and also looked in the window. Of course, it was a cell phone shop. "Wanna go in?" Len asked.

Neru shrugged. "Sure." They both walked in.

Len had to grin at Neru's eyes, they lit up. "You really like phones, don't you?" Len chuckled.

Neru looked at him and frowned. "Last month, I had to borrow money to pay the phone bill." she seemed perfectly serious.

"W-what? How? Why don't you use it a little less, you know, so you don't go into debt?"

Neru smiled and elbowed him lightly. "Just trolling you, Len."

Len frowned. Whatever trolling was. "Okay then.." Now he was just confused.

Neru waved her hand. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm done looking, let's move on."

Len shrugged and followed her out the door. He shivered as soon as he walked out. "Did the wind pick up?" he asked.

Neru nodded. "I think it's colder too."

Len looked up. "Think we should just part go home?"

"No!" Neru frowned. "I mean, I wouldn't want Rin to think I ditched her, not like I wanted to walk with you." Her voice started to trail off at the end, and Len was pretty sure that he didn't hear her right.

"Okay then. But it's getting worse, the weather did say that we might get a bad snowstorm in the middle of the day."

Neru shrugged. "Shouldn't get much worse."

A small hail stone hit the ground. Of course, the weather couldn't let Neru get away with her statement.

Len looked up. "You've been corrected. We should probably go inside before these get too big." He said.

Neru pointed at the closest store, it was a music store. "There."

They walked into the store and looked back out the window; although it wasn't much warmer inside. The hail was quickly getting larger, it was going to be golf ball sized in minutes. Len sighed. "Joy. We won't be able to get back for awhile if that hail gets much bigger."

"Yeah." Neru said.

Len turned around to look inside the tiny store. He saw a blue purple haired man in uniform, who he assumed was the cashier. "You guys going to wait the hail out here?" He asked. His tag read "GAKUPO"

Len nodded. "Yeah. But it doesn't seem too warm in here." The store was only a little warmer than outside, but it was an improvement.

Gakupo nodded. "Sorry about that. I've had to keep the heater low. Nobody buys CDs any more, I'm just about broke."

Len shrugged. "We'll deal with it." Len glanced outside. The hail was certainly large enough to warrant staying inside the chilly shop.

Gakupo sighed. "I'm going to have to stay here myself, I have a two spare blankets though, I'll let you two use one." With that, he jogged off to the back. He was back in a few seconds, he thrust a blanket at Len.

"Thanks." Len said

Gakupo nodded, then motioned for them to follow. He brought them to the end of a display row, then pointed to the wall. "Feel free to listen to any of it, I'm going to be sitting at the register."

Len waved at him as he left. He looked around. The display cases and wall made a mostly enclosed area, so that they were only visible from one direction. Len only really cared that they were away from the cold windows. He sighed at the situation, then laid down along a display case with his back on the wall. Neru laid down by the opposite case, as far away from him while still sitting parallel. Len held the blanket to her. "You want it?" he asked.

Neru shrugged. "Sure." she replied, unfolding it. The blanket was really small. They would've had to lay very close if they both wanted to lay under it. Neru sighed as she adjusted her scarf so it would work as a pillow. She seemed fairly comfortable.

Len shivered a little. He was going to buy a scarf the instant the hail cleared. He breathed into his hands, then heard his phone ring.

"Must be Rin." Neru said.

Len nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Rin. "I'm going to stay home, you know, hail and all. Are you still with Neru?"

"Yeah. We're stuck in an under-heated music store. I'm started to wish I brought a scarf."

"Eh, I think... Hey lemme talk to Neru." Len could hear the plot in her tone. This couldn't turn out well.

Len looked at Neru "She wants to talk to you." he said, handing her the phone. Neru took it.

"Hello?" Neru said.

She frowned quickly. "You want what?" Now she was blushing. "Why?" She blushed more. "F-fine. But only because you said so, not like I care." she hung up and tossed the phone at Len. He caught it. Neru looked at him. "Rin says we should share the scarf."

Len shrugged. "Fine with me, maybe my ears won't freeze." he scooted over next to her. She unravelled the scarf and gave him part. He wrapped as well as he could, but he still ended up scooting even closer. "Thanks." he said when he was done. It was much warmer.

Neru looked down. "It's for Rin." She said.

Len nudged her with his elbow. "You don't need to justify it. We're just keeping warm."

Neru looked at him and smiled a little. "Yeah... So, do you, uh, want to share the blanket too? I mean, so we stay warm and all."

Len smiled too. "Sure." He scooted even closer to her, and covered his legs with the blanket. Now the two were so close they couldn't look at each other without their faces touching. "See? It's much warmer now." Len said.

Neru looked over to him, she was grinning a bit. "It is."

Len managed to look at her without touching their faces. He grinned too, and couldn't help but notice something he had never noticed before. "Hey Neru, are your eyes naturally yellow?" he asked.

Neru quickly looked away. "Yeah, it's not weird is it? I mean I don't think it's from a disease," Neru started to talk faster, and Len was finding Neru's justifications really old. "So I nothing is supposed to be wrong with -"

Len had had enough. He just needed Neru to stop and shut up with the 'it's not.' He didn't really think about his next action, it was just the first thing in his mind.

He lightly grasped Neru's chin and kissed her. As per expectation, Neru shut up. The kiss lasted only a brief second, and Neru didn't respond. Len pulled away and looked at her. He was half expecting to be slapped. The situation didn't change for a second, or a minute, or several. Finally, Neru slowly leaned towards Len. Len didn't react at all when their lips touched, thus Neru kept leaning on him until they fell. The kiss was broken when they hit the ground. Both looked away immediately.

Len gave a nervous laugh. He couldn't do much else with Neru on him. "That was just a little awkward." he said.

Neru blushed deeper, but didn't get off him. "Yeah..."

Len coughed. He was once again expecting to get slapped over this next action, it was more of a joke to lighten the tension than anything else. "So, eh, you, uh, wanna do it again?" he asked.

Neru gave him a disbelieving look, then appeared to be thoughtful. After a few seconds, Neru looked back to him. She slowly lowered her head towards him, her face lighting up red.

Len was a more than a little surprised by Neru. She was cold and indifferent to him all day, and then she wasn't. It was almost like there were two Nerus, and the current one, the one that wouldn't slap him over his antics, didn't like to show. So, that would make her- Neru's kiss cut his thoughts off. It took only a second before Len responded. It was surprisingly fun, he wondered why he'd never kissed anyone before. Sadly, it lasted only a few seconds.

"Maybe getting stuck here wasn't bad at all." Neru said. She laughed a little.

Len tilted his head. "You aren't normally this loose, Neru."

Now Neru turned her head. "What do you mean?"

Len shrugged a little. "I don't know. I guess..." then it occurred to Len, "It's like you're tsundere! That's it."

Neru frowned. "Am not."

Len closed his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." A few seconds after that, Len felt Neru's lips again. He reacted instantly this time. Len was enjoying it until he felt something pushing on his lips. It took him a second to realise what it was. Len opened his mouth to ask Neru what she was doing. This just led to Neru thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Len shivered a little at the new sensation. He didn't move his tongue, he wasn't really sure what to do here.

"Hey you two, the hails st- uwah!"

Neru almost flew off Len. If Len could have flown anywhere, he would've. Both were a brilliant red. Gakupo had just been trying to tell them that the hail had stopped. "W-well I just wanted to say the hail had stopped. So if you want to go home or otherwise, uh, get a room? That'd be great." Gakupo left the two.

"THAT was awkward." Len said, shaking a little.

"Yeah..." Neru said. She was back to her timid, indifferent self.

"Maybe we should leave and get a room?" Len asked. He was just trying to lighten the tension again.

"We should leave." Neru quickly got up.

Len followed after her, he picked up the yellow scarf as he got up. Neru exited the shop and Len followed right behind. When they got outside, Len held up the scarf. "Wanna share?" he asked.

Neru smiled a bit. "Sure." They wrapped themselves together. Neru looked sideways at Len. "That was your first kiss, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't yours? Who was it?" Len was curious, it couldn't have been her first.

"Your sister."

"What?"

"Just trolling you."


	4. IGift

Neru couldn't sleep. Instead, she was staring out her room's window, watching the snow fall. Christmas was in three days, but hadn't bought a single gift, and she doubt anyone else had gotten her any. It was depressive how she had to push everyone back, as much as she loved them. Neru sighed again, deciding that she wasn't going to get much sleep. She carefully snuck downstairs to get a glass of water. She sat drinking her water in the lobby looking at the Christmas tree that had been set up. Some of the others had already put gifts under the tree, Neru wondered if any were for her. She sighed again, it was doubtful anyone had bothered to get her one. Neru wondered if she should get some for the others, but it felt so humiliating to give a gift. She would probably end up throwing it away before she could give away. Neru placed her head in her hands, it was really pathetic that she couldn't bring herself to give anyone a gift. How did everyone else do it so normally? They just smiled and the recipient always loved it... but what if she didn't get a good gift? What if she just made them sad or angry? It was much easier to just ignore and be ignored. Perhaps she could give one next year instead...

Neru had gotten herself so worked up, she didn't hear the footsteps until they were quite close. "Oh, hey Neru. Were you going to put gifts under to tree too?" Neru jumped a little at the voice, her heart making a second jump when she found that it was Len.

"N-no I just came down for a glass of water. That's all." Neru had to restrain herself from getting up and walking away.

Len winced at her tone. "Oh, okay then." He lifted his five boxes up. "I was. I haven't put the tags on yet, though, do you mind helping?"

Neru almost said 'No.' but she bit down on her tongue, smiled and said "Sure."

Len smiled back and handed her two boxes. One small yellow one, and a good size teal one. Neru could guess who these were for. The yellow one would be Rin's, of course, and the teal one Miku's. Neru glanced back at Len to see him finish writing a tag. He broke off some of the tape he brought and handed it to Neru. "For the teal one." he said. Neru glanced at the tag before taping it. As expected, it was to Miku. Len tore off another piece of tape and wrote on the next tag, he handed it to Neru and began on the other three tags. Neru glanced at the tag, she glanced at it, and saw the name wasn't Rin's. She stopped for a second and looked to the tag again. The name was Neru. She blinked a few times an looked again. Still, the tag bore her name.

Neru couldn't stop herself before speaking. "T-this one is for me?" she whispered.

Len glanced over, somewhat confused. "Yeah."

"Huh." Neru mumbled. Did this mean Len actually... thought of her? Neru felt a brief giddy feeling, then thought of the complication. Didn't this mean Neru was at least obligated to give Len something?

Len looked over again, Neru still hadn't put the tag on. "Um, are you okay, Neru?" he asked.

Neru scrambled for a reply. "Y-yeah. Just a little sleepy." she put the tag on the present. Her present. From Len. She had to blush at her own silliness.

Len chuckled. "You should probably go get some sleep Neru. It is about four, you might be going shopping tomorrow." Len smiled.

Neru frowned. "Yeah." Great, now Len was expecting a present. Neru stood up and fumbled to walk away.

"Good night." Len waved at her.

"... Night." Neru muttered, Len probably didn't hear it.

Neru had fallen asleep quickly, she woke up around ten. She couldn't remember if last night was a dream or not, but it was the day before Christmas, so it was probably in her best interest to shop for a gift anyway. She got ready in about fifteen minutes. Then she threw on her orange jacket and left for the lobby.

When Neru reached the lobby, she saw the tree had plenty of gifts under it. Nobody else had a hard time just giving a gift. Neru looked away, leaving the lobby and stepping to the snowy outside.

After five minutes of walking in the snowy cold, Neru reached the shopping district. There, she found that she had no idea what to get Len. She glanced into a shop. A scarf perhaps? No, that wasn't good enough. She looked into the window of an electronics store. A flash drive shaped like a banana? No. Neru continued to look in windows and continued to be disappointed. Two hours and several hundred considered gifts later, she still hadn't found anything. Neru was bored and considering just leaving. She rummaged for her phone to check her messages. As she was pulling it out however, she was bumped by a member of the crowd. Her phone spun off and broke onto the ice, but she regained her balance. She gasped and held back tears at the sight of her precious phone. Now was not a good time to buy a new one, but how could she go without it? That phone was practically her life! Neru had only just kept herself from crying, the atmosphere felt colder than earlier. Neru turned and walked into the closest store, a music store, to escape the cold and the crowd. She paced around while warming up, and a display caught her eye. It was a display of music themed trinkets, such as necklaces. Neru saw a bass clef necklace like Len's, and a treble like Rin's. Neru actually had the same treble necklace as Rin, who had given it to her, but she almost never wore it any more, today was one of the rare days she wore it. Neru's eye was caught by another piece. It was a heart shape made from a treble and bass clef. She had seen the design before, she liked it quite a bit. An idea struck her that this would make as good a gift as any. She took the necklace, paid for and left the store, stuffing the charm in her pocket. As she left the store, Neru saw her broken phone again and picked it up. Miraculously, it hadn't been stepped on yet. She hoped she could at least salvage the SIM card from it. The phone was quite smashed, it would be a stroke of luck if the card survived. Neru sighed and began walking back.

When Neru finally stepped back into the lobby, it was a little past one. She had eaten while she was out, and felt like taking a nap. However, if she napped now she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep later. She walked up to her room, the rest of the day was spent trolling the Internet and extracting the survivalist SIM card. She went to sleep early.

Neru actually awoke at a decent time. It was only seven when she rolled out of bed. It took her a second to remember the date. She smiled when she remembered, and frowned when another thought dawned on her. She had forgotten to wrap Len's gift. That meant she would be giving it to him directly. She fished around in her jacket pocket, holding the necklace in front of her when she found it. It only just occurred to Neru that she was only giving a present to Len, and that it was a heart. She blushed a little at that embarrassment. She pocketed the charm, and went to get ready.

As Neru was looking herself over in the mirror before going down, she noticed that she was still wearing her treble necklace. There wasn't much of a point in taking it off, so she left it and went to the lobby. It was about seven thirty when she made it down, and most of the others were there. Neru sat down on a distanced couch next to a lethargic Haku, who smiled at her when she sat down. It was only five more minutes until everyone was there. Christmas tended to call for early mornings. The gift sorting began as everyone looked under the tree for gifts addressed to them. Neru had only gotten that yellow box from Len, she shock it and wondered what it was. Her wondering was stopped as Luka spoke.

"This time around, we're going to keep it somewhat organised. Get in a circle with all your boxes." Everyone moved into a slightly more coherent circle than they were in previously. "Now, come get a card." Luka held out playing cards, enough for everyone present to get one. Once the cards were distributed and everyone returned to their spots, Luka spoke again. "Okay, who had the nine of hearts?" Haku raised the card in question. Luka nodded. "Okay, now you open all of your presents. Then we go around the circle to your left." she said.

Neru frowned. Haku was on her left, so Neru would be last. She looked to her right and was surprised to find Len sitting there.

The gift opening went like any other Christmas. When Len had opened his last box, he cast a disappointed look at Neru, who happened to be looking away. When Neru glanced back to Len, she saw that it would be her turn now. But first, she had to give Len the necklace. Nobody else had directly given anyone a gift, despite the amount of gifts given. This furthered the embarrassment. She turned to Len and face lit up before she even opened her mouth. "A-actually I have something to give you, Len." Len looked a little surprised. Neru pulled the charm out and thrust it towards Len. He took it and smiled

"Thank you Neru." he said. Rin could be heard giggling. Len nodded "Go ahead and open yours." he said.

Neru nodded and her face cooled as her embarrassment was replaced with curiosity. She carefully removed the wrapping. When Neru saw the contents of the box, she leapt at Len, tackling him down. Very few things could make Neru, or any other Tsundere, react with their real feelings in public. A new IPhone was certainly one of them. As Neru tackled Len to the ground she rubbed her cheek on his, as though he was a little kitten. Len didn't know how to react and just lay there. "Ne~ Thank you Len!" Neru giggled.

She really didn't care that everyone else was laughing about the attack, after all, THEY didn't have IPhones. "Uhh, Neru, do you mind getting off?" Len asked, intensifying the laughter.

Neru rolled off and sat up. Her face began to turn red again as she thought of her actions. "Heh... Sorry about that."

Len smiled "I'm fine with it, you just startled me." he said.

Neru grinned. She was happy with this year's Christmas. It was the best by far, despite the embarrassing bits it was quite enjoyable. Neru's grin widened. She made a last jump at Len.


	5. Cantarella

**I needed to get this down before I could sleep.**

* * *

Neru Akita was just a poor thief at age twenty one. She had been abandoned at a young age, and this didn't get her much incentive to become an 'Honest Person'. She thought the world had wronged her, so she stole from it. She didn't have a mirror or money. All she had was a short rope to tie her hair with, a red cloak she had stolen, too small pants and shirt. Neru wasn't even a good enough thief to steal more than the days meal. She was just to impatient. For that same reason, she was standing outside the great Shion mansion. Count Shion owned the mansion, however he was rarely present. In reality, the estate had been left to the Counts adoptive son, Len Kagamine-Shion. Count Len was only eighteen, and in his inexperience no guards watched the estate. Neru had seen Len in the market once, she thought he was cute, and gathered information on him. When she learned he was heir to Count Shion, she formed a plan. She had stolen a syringe of potent poison, Cantarella. She would find Len, inject him. Perhaps she would steal a kiss, then his purse and as much as she could carry.

Neru was already sneaking through the garden, she thought she was doing quite well, until she was pulled to a stop from behind. Damn, she couldn't reach the syringe, her attacker was holding her wrists. "What are you doing on my estate?" Neru heard him speak. His estate? Count Len must have been her attacker. Neru would have said something, but she knew it wouldn't help. Len had picked her up bridal style, still holding her wrists. Now she couldn't even kick him.

Len looked into the burning eyes of the girl. She really didn't seem to be competent. Only a year older than him at most. Len's eyes glanced over her. She wore a minimalist shirt, it was much to small and tightened on her chest. Her half leggings were torn, they revealed much of her thighs. This was an interesting girl.

"So what are you gonna do? Cage me up like a little bird till you get your hangmen over here?" Neru scowled.

"Actually, you _would_ make a lovely pet." Len commented sarcastically. Neru scowled deeper. They had already entered the mansion, and Len pushed open a door. "You will remain in here." Len said. He dropped Neru on The double bed in the middle, he had one knee on her back. Neru cringed as Len fastened shackles on her wrists. She couldn't do much with his knee on her back. After Len had bound her, he left for a moment. When Len returned, he carried a capsule. Neru didn't see this, her head faced the wall. She also didn't see Len come behind her. Len pushed the capsule through her lips narrowly avoiding being bitten. He then closed her mouth and ordered her to swallow it. Not having much choice, she did so. Neru fell unconscious in seconds.

Len wondered what to do with this girl. He had moved her to a different position, she now faced upwards and had a single shackle on her neck. Len had done this re chaining so the girl could eat the food he had also supplied her. Why Kaito had a bedroom built with chains by the bed, Len didn't know. Len left the room.

Neru awoke to morning light through the half-shuttered windows. She noticed a meal of biscuits and cold sausage in front of her. She also noticed her change in position. Neru's thoughts returned to the food as she picked up a biscuit and began eating. Midway through her second biscuit, Neru heard footsteps, they had to be Len's.

Len held many things as he walked to Neru's room. He held a plate with two biscuits and a banana. He also held a hey. Within his pocket, a syringe was held. Cantarella, Kaito had kept a strange amount of it. This would suit Len's purpose. Len's purpose was self-satisfaction. He had dreamt of the girl. In Len's life, he got what he wanted, this would be no exception.

Neru frowned as Len walked in. He held a predatory look, and a plate of biscuits. Neru finished her second biscuit, and began on the sausage. She continued to glare at Len, and she blushed when she noticed how he ate his banana. It was like it was holy to him, Neru had always been... entertained by sights like these. If she managed to poison him, Neru would defiantly take  
that kiss.

Len watched Neru from the corner of his eye. He had to restrain growling as she dreamily chewed a sausage, he also noticed the blush painting her.

Once Len had finished his food, he walked to the bed. When he was just out of her reach, he threw her the key. "Free yourself." Len commanded. The girl obeyed, she had a sly look about her.

Neru laughed on the inside. Perfect, Len had sealed his fate. Neru unshackled herself, and waited. She needed Len to come closer.

Len walked another step to the girl. He had the syringe in his left hand. Len began to lean forward, to kiss her. When he was halfway there, he stuck her with the syringe, she wouldn't feel a thing.

As Len's arm moved to her, she stuck him with the syringe. Perfect, she thought, leaning in to complete the kiss.

Len was shocked that the girl responded willingly, they moved their lips together, and both collapsed. They would be dead in hours.


	6. Doki Doki Kawaii Super Sweet

**Will this be a chapter that I finally complete and post?! Who knows! Actually, if you're reading this, that means that it was completed and posted.**

**I'm going to warn you now. This chapter is not a Leneru . IS. RINERU. Why? Because one of my reviews commented that it was an interesting dynamic. Also, being the male writer that I am, yuri is sort, well, you know? Kind of like how Fujoshi love yaoi so much, yuri holds a special place in the hearts of us male Otaku. So if you're not into that whole thing, just try it. Otherwise, hit next chapter. Leave a review if you want to see more of this or never see it again.**

Neru was never a particularly good student, but she didn't just let herself fail out of courses. However, 'not failing out' and 'paying attention throughout the year' are not the same thing.

A thread on: Httq/*chyaan,org

[

OP 104565

'Damn it, damn it, damit, dmit, dmt!111!

Final exams guys!1!1 I haven't sttudied at allllllllll?!'

Anon 104567

'_104565_

**Final exams**

Wat, r u in hi school or somthn?'

Kojiro 104570

'_104565_

**dmt!111!**

lol, isnt dmt like a psycho drug or something/'

Anon 104579

'_104570_

Yeah, it has real intense trips.'

Anon 104586

'_104565_

**guys**

Implying this site isn't run and populated by little girls.'

]

Posting as : Flip-phone-tan

Your Comment

[

lolroflctprlmfao I cant belive that you wuld not even stud

]

Neru stopped typing and slammed her fist on the desk. Her finals were also next week. She also had not been studying.

"Haa. Why next week... It's already Saturday too..." Neru sighed.

She glanced at her phone. Maybe it's next week?

"PHAGGH?! TODAY'S SUNDAY?!"

True enough. It was Sunday. She wondered briefly where Saturday went, as she had no recollection of it.

Tomorrow was the first of the exams. English and Japanese history. English was a middling subject for her, but Japanese history... Neru dug out her history textbook. She opened it for the second time that semester.

"Meiji* era... I wonder when that was... I'm pretty sure Edo is the old name for Toyko."

She was going to bomb history if she didn't work on it right this second. She put her fingers to the

keyboard.

Posting as : Flip-phone-tan

Your Comment

[

lolroflctprlmfao I cant belive that you wuld not even study. I remmbr when i was in high school, I got in the top 25% of my year. lolololol

]

She hit submit. Trolling always made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. While she was still in high school, and there was no way that she would be in the top quarter, that idiot OP had no way of knowing.

"I guess I better close this up and get to work." Neru muttered to herself.

Japanese history was a fail no matter what she did. As for English...

"Ai amu purite dog. Aa yu purite dog tsu? Itsu mirakuru!"

Perfect. Her English was unbeatable. She would be able to walk around Los Angeles and they would never know she was foreign.

"Ai no mai Egao."

Neru decided not to bother with studying English. She could read and write it just as well as the poeple on *chyaan, and that was good enough for her.

"So, that means tomorrow is Physics and Japanese."

Neru always cheated on physics exams by writing the formulas on th sides of her fingers. She would be fine.

"Japanese it is then. I guess I'll check my kanji..."

People on *chyaan didn't use too many kanji, so she wasn't too good with the weird ones. She pulled out a set of flashcards that Haku had given her.

＜鬱＞

＜鑑＞

＜籠＞

"What the hell!? These are all more than 20 strokes?"

She flipped the cards

Utsu – Gloom, depression

kan – mirror, take warning from

Kago, Komoru – Basket, devote oneself, coop, cage

"I actually knew the first one, I just didn't try to read it. Never seen anyone use kan for mirror. Everyone just writes kago in hiragana."

Neru sighed. It was going to be a long week. She reached for a pair of headphones.

*_Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak*_

She turned her head towards the door. Was it the door or her chair that made that noise.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this..."

Neru turned up her music and started to copy kanji from the cards.

"Hmm?" Neru glanced to the door again. She thought that she saw something moving in her peripheral vision. She figured it was just her imagination.

"I didn't know that one had a Chinese reading... So that's what people meant when they said that..." Neru continued to study her kanji.

Was the window open? She felt a little breeze on her hair. She had just began to rotate her chair towards the window when she felt someone lean their chest against her head and drape their arms amorously about her shoulders. **The very brief moment of clarity one gets in unexpected situations like this was certainly a clear moment. She had time to make a pair of observations. The person's weight was small, so they were probably pretty small and easy to overpower. The person's chest was totally flat. They had to be male.**

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Neru did a roll thing to her right and under, slipping out from under the arms. She grabbed the wooden sword which she bought as a souvenir in Kyoto and pointed it at the foe.

"..." The foe was silent.

"... Rin?"

The foe breathed out.

"Gosh, Neru. I didn't think you would react like that." She was stunned, but only for a moment.

"Bwahahahahahaha! You pulled out that souvenir? That's hilarious!" Rin started her trademark routine of pointing and laughing.

"Idiot." Neru gave her a soft hit on the head.

Rin held her head and winced. "Aaahhhh, it hurts Neru... Won't you nurse me...?"

"I'm trying to study, Rin." Rin could get very serious when she wanted someone to play with. If she was deprived for too long, once she finally found a target, the play would be viscous. Everyone else had left a while ago for a vacation. Neru didn't want to go, and Rin was sick at the time. Neru had made sure to lock her door just in case Rin tried to pull something like this. But, evidently locks cannot restrain the power of a Rin deprived of play for several days.

"Okay, I get it, you won't nurse me." Rin pretended to look down. "But, can't you play with me for a few minutes?"

Neru frowned. "No."

Rin frowned widely. "Cheapskate."

Neru snorted, then turned back to her cards. Rin seemed to be just thinking for the moment.

"You don't mind if I just hang around in here, right? As long as I stay quiet."

Neru didn't like the undertone to Rin's voice, but her deal didn't sound bad. "Yeah, you can stay. Under one condition. You do not make a single sound."

"And what if I do make a sound?" Rin looked genuinely curious.

"I'll post every embarrassing moment you've ever had one the internet. Including that one of you struting around in your panties after drinking with Haku."

"P-please don't. I will stay perfectly quiet." Rin was scared. Really scared. Neru knew people who would make good use of material like that. "Hey, when did I walk around like that, anyway?"

Neru pulled up a video on her phone. "I thought it would make good black-mail for a time like this. I was right."

"Ahaha. I guess I'll get to being silent and twiddling my thumbs then."

Neru enjoyed a solid two hours of studying. Well, as much as one could enjoy studying. She was just closing her eyes when suddenly...

"Gyafu!" she shouted. _Wha-what the hell?!_ Rin had started to rub her shoulders.

"..." Rin made not a single sound while doing it.

_Actually, this feels pretty nice. She's not being rough or anything. _"Thanks, Rin. I didn't know you were good at this." _Feels great after two hours with those note cards. _"Don't you have to study too, Rin? Ah, you can just nod."

Rin shook her head. She pulled out her phone and tried really quick. 'Nope, Len tutored me the last two weeks, aren't you jealous?'

Neru's face lit up a little. "I wouldn't be jealous of such a thing! No more texting allowed either, okay?"

Rin frowned. She stopped her massage and poked Neru, then pointed at the bed. Then she rubbed Neru's back a little.

"A back massage? I guess it's okay..." _She doesn't seem so dangerous when she can't talk. Besides, she's never really done anything to me before, and we're both girls anyway._ Neru went over to the bed and laid face-down. "Whenever you're ready."

Rin walked over and sat on her. She began with the small of Neru's back.

"Haa, Rin, you're pretty good at this, maybe you should give up singing and go pro." Neru knew Rin couldn't say anything back to her, and that felt good. _This massage feels good too. Maybe I was just really stressed and needed this. Not like I can trust Haku to do it. _Rin started to put a little more force into it, maybe to convey her feelings about Neru's comment.

"..." Rin had still not made a single sound. She moved her knee to the small of Neru's back.

"Ehh, what are you-" Rin made an attempt to tickle Neru's sides, but Neru wasn't ticklish there. "Hahaha, it's useless Rin. My tickle reduction is at 97%!"

"..." Rin frowned, but remained silent.

_It really is easier to have fun with her when she is quiet like this. I can't see her from where I am, so for all I know she could just as well be Len... _Neru blew a fuse with that thought. _L-len giving me a back massage and trying to tickle me._ Her face lit up well enough that a lame metaphor about a tomato might actually do some justice. _Or would it be a simile...?_

"..." Rin turned around, making sure to keep her weight on Neru's back. She was now facing Neru's feet.

"Eh?" That was when Rin started to run her hands along Neru's legs. Starting around the back of the knee, she gently ran her hands towards Neru's feet. "Uuuu... Rin what are you doing...?" _This is weird. Is she trying to tickle me? I guess it feels kind of ticklish when she does it slowly like this. _Rin's hands got close to Neru's feet, then changed direction. _That was a close one. She almost found that my feet are ticklish. _

"..." Rin was sort of frustrated that she had not been able to properly tickle Neru yet, but did not voice it.

"You'll never get me, Rin." Rin's hands were approaching her thighs. _This is getting dangerous._ "Uhh, Rin, we might want to stop now..."_ What is it exactly that makes something like this dangerous? After all, she's just trying to tickl- _"Hee!" Neru exclaimed. Rin had made it to the border of where she was ticklish. It really was dangerously high up her legs.

"..." Rin smirked. She also remained silent.

"Uhm, Rin, that spot is sort of, ohahahaha!" Neru started giggling. _Ooooo, so this is what it's like to be properly tickled... It feels like I'll run out of air, like my chest is thumping kind of hard- This really is dangerous after all. _"Ahahahahahaha, ahnhahahahaha, hahn, hahn, hahn." Rin had slowed down for a bit at the end there. Neru took hold of this oppurtunity to flip Rin's tiny weight off of her.

"..!" Rin looked surprised and somewhat alarmed.

"Hahaha! Face my revenge!" Neru began the siege.

"!...!...!..!.!" Rin was trying to hold it in, but it was only a matter of time until she burst. "Ahahahaha! Neru, please don't pohohost it, ahahafter ahahalll! Hahaha!"

It took Neru a second to realize what she was talking about. She had stopped her assault in the mean time. "Don't worry about it. I won't."

Rin smiled. "Good, thanks. In exchange for that, I'll help you out a bit with your studying! Do you know this kanji?"

Rin wrote a kanji on a piece of paper. ＜熊＞

"Of course, it's Kuma(Bear), right?" It was a kanji that most people learn long before high school.

"So, what's special about Kuma-san today, Neru-chin*?" Rin suddenly used an honorific. She never used honorifics; unless she was trying to act like an old man.

Under the context of an old man asking her what was special about a bear today, she was able to figure it out. _Ahh, when she was tickling me, she saw..._ Neru turned a nice shade of red.

"Ohoho, it looks like you figured it out, Neru-chin! Please tell this poor old man!" Rin laughed heartily.

_We're both girls, so it's not too weird to see that sort of thing, right, right? _"I suppose you meant my p-pa-p-p-p..." _I can't say it to Rin. _"Aaaaaahhhh, j-just leave Rin!"

"Ahaha I got her to go full tsun to full dere to full tsun again, I'm a Neru master!" Rin exclaimed as she was chased out.

_What a night._

**Sorry about the rushed ending but... it was dragging. I also didn't want to include any declarations of love or fancy, because this story is tagged for Leneru. Also, I'm a little unsure where the T/M boundary is on yuri, and I would really hate to disturb some of the young minds on this site (alol). Please tell me your criticisms. I'm a masochist who loves hearing his writing get trashed, so don't hold back. Also, should I write more Rineru or is this the end of it**

**Anyway, I'm just glad I managed to write SOMETHING. Woah, that looks really cooled when you write it in all bold caps. SOMETHING. SOMETHING IS OUT THERE. UNLIMITED SOMETHING WORKS. If I get SOMETHING I feel like writing. If you can tell me what that SOMETHING is in a review, I will really feel like writing.**


End file.
